Input methods are commonly used tools to users. Currently, most input methods come with a lot of auxiliary functions. For example, input method replacement, weather inquiry, quick blogging, small dictionary, screen shot, network station, etc. In these functions, input resources, such as input method skins, can beautify the input interface; on the other hand, different input resources can characterize user features, such as the user's interest and hobbies. Accordingly, the function of replacing input resources has been accepted by users, and is widely used, becoming preferred function of users and one of the important functions of an input method.
Nevertheless, in the current input methods, if a user replaces an input resource, for example, replacing the input method skin, the user needs to log into the official web site of the input method, browse the pictures of a variety of input method skins, choose his favorite input method skin, download the input method skin installation files to the local terminal, and run the installation files of the input method skin, so as to have the input method skin installed locally. Accordingly, the replacement of input resources is complicated, which increases the cost of running the system in the terminal, and results in low efficiency of the system.